Allen is adopted by the Earl
by JJ45
Summary: Allen is visited by the Earl at Mana's grave. When asked to bring him back he asks a question that shocks the Earl. When the Earl decides to adopt him how will the story change. Will Allen decide to destroy humanity or will he save it. And who will catch his hart.Poker Pair. This is my first fic so be aware that there is errors. Rated M just in case of later chapters! hiatus!
1. Allen or Red

Hi this is my first fantic so I just wanted to warn you of errors, also I would love if you could tell me about any errors you see. I might spell some of the names wrong. Thank you for taking your time to read. I hope you like it. Please review.

Disclaimer- I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters, they all belong to the creators. I only own the story I write.

~ *O* ~Chapter 1 ~ *O* ~

~ Everyone' POV ~

A boy sat against a gravestone that read "Mana Walker". He had brown hair that fell just below his ears and silver-blue eyes. He was wearing a yellow trench coat like jacket that went to mid–thigh with black pants. He had a green mitten on his left hand. He was staring at the starless sky. It looked as though it was about to rain with dark gray clouds covering everything but the moon.

The boy did not notice when a large man appeared to float down to stand behind the grave and stare at him. The man wore a tan trench coat with a top hat and black dress pants. He also wore black dress shoes. The man then leaned over to look at the boy.

"Hello there I amthe Millennium Earl. What is your name?"

The boy shifted his gaze to the strange being who looked like a clown. "I don't have a name sir." He replied emotionlessly.

The man now dubbed the Earl had a grin that could send shivers down the spine of the devil himself. "Well what would you like me to call you then?"

"People call me red sometimes. Mana called me Allen because he went crazy after his dog died. Either one of those are fine I guess." The boy replied as he shifted his gaze back to the sky.

"Well Red would you like me to bring Mana back to you?"

"You can bring really Mana back?"

"Why of course I can. All you have to do is call out his name."

"What's the catch?"

"What makes you think there's a catch?"

"There's always a catch."

"Good point." Then the man leaned down and took a close look in the child's eyes.

~ Earl's POV ~

I was slightly caught off guard when he asked me what the catch was. I didn't expect to be asked that question. It was never asked before. So why this kid? I decided to get a better look at him. That's when I felt a little voice in my head tell me to take care of this kid as if he was one of my family and that he will be of great use to me.

"How would you like to come with me and be part of my family?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a moment before he repeated his formally stated question "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch to this. I feel like you are part of my family and I take care of family."

"You sure you want a filthy monster to be in your family?"

I looked at him with surprise. He looked to be about the age of sex seven at the most and he referred to himself as a filthy monster. "How are you a filthy monster?"

"My arm is deformed and discolored, and I have been called monster and devil spawn by everyone I showed it to so I have to be a monster right. I mean if everyone agrees that I am a monster then I must be on. Don't you think?"

"Let me see your arm please."

He took the mitten of his left arm and showed it to me. It was red and vanes stuck out and throbbed everywhere. It looked to be rough but was soft to the touch. My Noah instincts didn't even want to destroy it, they wanted me to protect its accommodator and protect him as if he were my own son. That's when I made my decision and decided to adopt him.

"I'm going to adopt you as my son. From now on your name will be Red Millennium. Okay?"

"Ok."

I picked him up and noticed he was shivering from the cold. He fell asleep instantly. I walked as quickly as I could to Rhoads checkered door and walked through. When I was on the other side Rhode ambushed me at an inhuman speed.

"Melline~! Who do you have there?"

"Rhode this is Red. He will be my adopted son from this day forward."

She stood on her tip toes to see him. Then she let out a squeal that woke him up. "EEEEEEEEEEEEE~! He's so cute. Where did you find him Melline?"

Red stared at her as she started to mumble to herself about how much fun she will have and all the games they will play. I decided to take him to my room to let him sleep.

"Are you not disgusted by my arm? Are you not going to call me names and beat me for showing you such a wretched thing?" He asked as I put him in bed.

"No" I answered. "Now go to sleep you're going to meet the family tomorrow so you have a big day ahead."

"Goodnight Earl."

"Call me Adam. Goodnight Red."

 **Fin**

Please review. I would also like to say I will try to update weekly. I might update in a few days if I can. Please tell me what you thought. If you have any ideas for future updates or how he will meet the exorcists I would be glad to listen. Or read. You know what I mean. Also I might make it a Poker Pair but I want to know what you guys want. If you want a different paring like Rollen then please tell me. I write for you guys. And tell me if you want me to do those little dialog things where the charters and me interact and do funny things.

~JJ45 OUT ^W^


	2. Meeting The Family

**Ryuakilover: I know there is lots of fics with this plot but I love it so much that it wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote one myself. Don't worry I don't get offended easily. I chose the name Red Millennium because it is not used very often or at all. I don't think that I have read a fic with Allen's name Red Millennium. It might be original. Who knows. You would have to search through the 14k D. Gray-Man fics to see. I'm glad. I plan on updating at least once a week but I might update daily till the 5** **th** **. School starts back up then. Also THANK YOU FOR REVEWING.**

 **~(*^*)~ Chapter 2 ~(*^*)~**

 _("Goodnight Earl"_

" _Call me Adam. Goodnight Red.")_

~Everyone's POV ~

The Earl walked down the hall towards his room. When he finally reached the door he heard shuffling from the inside. He opened the door to see a half-naked Red struggling to get his legs through his black dress pants. He currently had his black dress shirt loosely hanging of his elbows as he hopped around on one foot trying to fit his other foot through the waist-band. Said waist-band was currently up to his mid-thigh. All in all the sight was very amusing to the Earl. He continued to watch the child hop around for a few seconds before chuckling loud enough to startle the boy.

~Res' POV~

I was struggling with my pants when I heard the Ear- Adam chuckling at me from the door. When I looked up at him I threw myself off balance an fell on my rear. Why did he give me such tough clothes anyway?

~Flashback~

I woke up in a soft and fluffy bed. When I sat up I saw a pile of clothes with a note that simply read "Get Dressed". I had never gotten dressed by myself before so I decided to put my shirt on first.

~Flashback End~

He looked at me with that creepy grin and asked "Would you like some help there Red?"

I felt my cheeks flush as I massaged my sore bottom. "Sure."

He walked over to me and picked me up before pulling my pants down a little bit and lifts up my leg to put it in. He then pulled them up and buttoned them, and then he buttoned up my shirt after he fixed it as well. To top it all off he pulled out a white ribbon and tied it around my neck.

"There you go. All dressed now."

I gave him a slight glare from embarrassment. "Why do I have to get all dressed up for anyways?"

"You're going to meet the rest of the family today. Therefore you need to be dressed up. Also I got you a pair of gloves if you don't feel comfortable showing your hand."

I took the gloves and put them on to find they surprisingly fit. "Thanks."

"Now let's get going." He said as he dragged me out of the room.

We walked down so many halls that I knew I would get lost if I tried to find my way back. On our way he explained all about the Noah and Innocence and Exorcists. When we finally reached the dining room I could hear yelling and the sound of something or someone getting beat up.

When Adam opened the door I could see a big guy smashing to women dressed as maids heads together repeatedly.

I decided to hide behind him as we walked further into the room. When we reached the head of the table Adam sat down leaving me to hide behind his chair.

The girl from last night squalled and threw herself in Adam's arms. "Melline~! Where's Red I want to see him? Is he still asleep? We should wake him up! Can I wake him up? Oh, please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

"Rhoad dear, I've already woken him up. He's right here." He said as he dragged me out from behind his chair. Everyone in the room was staring at me and Adam. They ranged from amusement to disgust. They probably could tell I'm a regular human and not a Noah. Adam picked me up and sat me in his lap. "Everyone this is Red. He is my adopted son and he will be part of this family from now on. Why don't we do introductions? I'll go first. I am the Millennium Earl but you can call me Adam as I have already told you."

Next a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail and sunglasses stood up. She had on a suit. "I am Lulubell. I am the 12th Noah. The Noah of lust."

Next two males stood up. (A/N: I honestly don't know how to describe Jasdevi if you're reading this and haven't seen D. Gray-Man the look up on Google search Jasdevi d gray man. They should pop up.) One had blond hair and the other had black. The blond one had what looked to be whip cream on his face. "I'm Jasdero the 10th Noah," The blond said pointing a golden gun at the others face.

"and I'm Devlit the 11th Noah," The black haired said and pointd a gun at Jasdero.

"and together we're Jasdevi. The Noah of bonds." The sang simultaneously.

When they sat down the big guy from earlier stood up. "I'm Skin Bolic. I'm the 8th Noah. The Noah of wrath. Do you like sweet things? "he asked.

"I've never had any." I answered him shyly.

He looked at shocked for a minuet then got up and walked up to me and gave me a sucker he pulled from his pocket. "Here"

"Thanks."

He went back to his seat as a man with a monocle came bursting through the door. "Rhoad! My sweet daughter I've missed you so much. Come to Daddy!"

"Who's he?" I asked Adam as everyone in the room sweet dropped.

"He is Shirel. He is Rhode's Father and Tyki's brother."

"Who is Tyki?"

"I am" a man stood up looking to be about in his mid-twenties. He had black curly hair pinned behind his head and a top hat on his head. He also had a mole under his left eye. "My name is Tyki Mikk. I am the 3rd Noah. The Noah of pleasure."

"AH. Earl, who is this?" he asked as he walked over to the table and sat across from Skin.

"This is Red. Shirel would you mind introducing yourself?"

"Not at all Earl. I am Shirel Kamelot. The 4th Noah. The Noah of desire."

Then Rhoad stood up and skipped over to Shirel to give him a hug. When she pulled away and walked back to her seat we could all see he had a nosebleed. "Is he a pervert or something?" the one thought crossed my mind and I didn't realize I had said it out loud till Tyki answered me.

"Yes, he is."

Rhoad then decided to introduce herself. "I am Rhoad Kamelot. The 9th Noah. The Noah of dreams."

"Well, Red time to introduce yourself to your family."

"I'm Red Millennium. I am the Earls adopted son and an Innocence accommodator.

 **Fin**

There Chapter 2 is out. Please review. And I'm always up for ideas. If you have any you want to share you can write them in the review or PM me.

~JJ45 out ~(^W^)~


	3. Tyki's first impression

Happy New Year! I hope all of you had a good start to the year. I want to thank all of you for reading this. Now for the reviews.

 **KillerAkuma:** Will do. Thank you I did felt like I was spelling his name wrong. Sheryl. Got it. Rhode ill think I'll use that one. No you're not being rude I asked for you to correct me if I do something wrong. Thank you for the info. I will be helpful. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~Tyki's POV~

I was surprised when Red told us he was an accommodator. Why would the Earl adopt an exorcist? I looked around and could tell everyone else felt the same way.

The Earl must have sensed our confusion because he started to explain "My dear family, when I found Red I could tell his Innocence is different. You all can tell right? None of you sensed it when I brought him out. You could only tell he was human." He had a point I had no killing intent when I saw him. Actually I felt a little protective of him. He was very cute after all.

"But Master, he has Innocence. We should kill him." Lulubell protested. It was clear to see that she was deeply disturbed by him being within close proximity to the Earl. When I turned toward the kid to get a better look I noticed him flinch at her last sentence. He hid himself behind the Earl's chair again. This time the Earl left him there in favor of sending a murderous glare towards Lulu.

"Lulubell he is family. None of you shall harm him in any way or you shall be severely punshed. Understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads at what he said. We could all feel the threat that was there. It wouldn't be wise to harm this kid.

"Red would you take your seat in-between Rhode and Tyki please." The Earl calmly stated. I watched as he reluctantly came out of hiding and headed to sit beside me.

"It's okay Shounen, I won't bite." I tried to ease the tension in the room.

"Hai hai, he won't bite. Much hehe." Jasdero added the last part to his amusement.

After a few moments of awkward silence the Earl motioned for the maids to bring in the food. All but the Earl Stared in wonder as the boy practically inhaled the food at an inhuman pace. The only thing he had to offer was "I have Parasitic type Innocence." Before he went back to the mountain of food before him.

When everyone finished the Earl got up to leave "Oh Tyki-pon will you please take Red-kun to his new room." He gave me the instructions telepathically. "Goodnight Red-kun."

"Goodnight Adam."

I got up and headed for the door and he followed. When we reached his room he opened the door and went in. I turned around and started to walk off but he came back out and asked me to stay. When I waked into his room it was completely white with soft grey carpeting. There also was a white dresser on one side of the room and a bed with grey sheets and a black confuter on the other. In the middle of the room was a black couch with white and gray throw pillows. There were two other doors. One lead to a white bathroom with a black tiled floor and the other lead to a walk-in-closet.

"So Shounen, what is it that you wanted?"

"Um. Could you um. Could you sleep with me…Please?" He was blushing a light shade of pink. If Sheryl was here he most likely would have gotton a nose bleed. Speaking of Sheryl where did he go? He disapeared after Red introduced himself.

"Sure Shounen. It would be my _plesure._ "

"What does shounen mean?"

"It means young boy."

"Oh. Okay."

.

.

.

"Um do you know if where any clothes I could sleep in are?"

"Yes hold on just a mineut." I phased through the wal to my room which was beside his. When I came back I had on a pair of sweat pants and was holding a shirt that was twice his size. He looked at it then looked back at me.

"Thanks." He took the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. When he came back out he was wearing the shirt. "Where do I put these?" He asked as he lifted up the pile of dirty clothes.

I took them and tosed them in a corner. "The maids will pick them up in the morning." He then climbed into bed and looked at me expactantly. After a moment I shut the curtians to block out the neverending light and climbed in with him.

"Goodnight Tyki."

Goodnight Shounen."

We fell asleep instantly.

 **FIN**

Sorry if this chapter seemed short. I've been busy and didn't have time to write much. Anyways please review. In the next chapter things will start to get interesting.

~JJ45 Out ~(^W^)~


	4. Meeting a Rabbit and a Samurai

**Hey guys hers a new chapter. I plan on having the action start in this chapter. So let's get to the reviews.**

 **Ryuakilover: I know I can't spell. I'm so bad that autocorrect barley helps fix the errors. So I'm sorry if there are misspelled words. But I'm glad you loved the chapter. And the answer to both of your questions is yes. I plan on them meeting either in this chapter or the next so it will be soon. UMMMMMMMMMMM…. Ok. And thanks. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING.**

 **Warnings: Colorful language and Lemony goodness.**

~Chapter 4~

~7 years later~(A/N: I think Red was around ten when he meet the Earl so I'm doing 7 years just in case)

~Everyone's POV~

Ever since that first night Tyki would always sleep with Red. He also could always be found with _"His"_ Shounen. There seemed to be an inseparable bond between them. Today was Red's first mission. He and Tyki would be going to a town called Mater. (A/N: Is that how you spell it? I don't know. I'm just gonna go with Mater.) The akuma reported there to be Innocence somewhere in the town.

~Red's POV~

We walked through one of Rhode's doors and came out on a rooftop. I looked around and saw the akuma in crystal like boxes. They were being held back by men in beige trench coats. "Tyki, I'm gonna go down and take a better look."

He looked at me for a few seconds before nodding his head. "Be careful. If there's Innocence than the exorcists will come."

"You worry to much Tyki. I'll be fine. Besides I have Innocence. I can just pretend to be a new accommodator and steal it."

"Still be careful the Earl will have my head if you come back harmed." He scratched the back of his head "Neither of us want that. Do we?" He smirked at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wiggled out of his hold and stuck my tongue out at him before jumping of the roof. "Love you too."

I heard him mumble to himself as I ran toward the akuma. When I got there I saw two people were in another crystal box farther away from the others. 'The Innocence must be with them.' I looked at the humans and got an idea.

I activated my Innocence and snuck up behind one of the humans. I slit his throat and destroyed the device holding the akuma. I jumped back into the shadows and watched as it killed the rest of the humans. It leveled up and had the image of a clown from a little kid's nightmares.

As I was watching I saw a flash of navy blue heading towards them. He was a Japanese man and he had black hair, that glinted blue in the light, Tied up in a ponytail. Two strands framed his face. He was wearing an exorcist uniform. His sword seemed to be his Innocence. It destroyed the level if you l ones and was about to get the level two. They fought for a while before the akuma realized that the Innocence had escaped him. "Goodbye for now exorcist, for I must get the innocence for Master Noah." I silently cursed the creature for reveling our existence. I would punish it later. The samurai exorcist was about to run after it but I walked out of the shadows to distract him.

"Sir?"

"What the? Who are you?" he put his sword at my neck.

I wasn't about to give him my real name so I went with my fake one. "Allen Walker s-sir."

"What do you want?"

"I got lost and was wondering if you knew the way back to the road?"

"Fuck no. Find your own way back Moyashi."

"Moyashi?" 'Did he just call me a beansprout?' "I'm not a beansprout you baka." He looked slightly surprised that I knew Japanese. I inwardly smirked at him.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~ You're so mean leaving me to find my way here on my own." We both looked to where the voice had come from. I saw a redhead with a bandana holding up his hair. He also had and eye patch on his right eye. He Was also wearing an exorcist uniform but his pants were white. He looked between the two of us a couple of times before he stared at me. "Who are you?"

"Don't. Call. Me. That. BAKA USAGI!" The Japanese man glared at the redhead. "Usagi take care of the Moyashi. I'll get the Innocence." With that said he ran in the direction of the akuma.

"I'm Lavi, what's your name?" He smiles at me.

"Allen Walker." I give him my best fake smile.

"That grouch was Kanda. Just ignore him. So how can I help you?"

"I got lost and was trying to ask him for directions back to the rode. I went for a walk in the woods and couldn't find the rode when I saw this town. I've been here for hours and couldn't find anyone. I was beginning to think it was abandoned when I heard a loud band and headed toward it that's when I found Kanda fighting this big balloon looking thing."

"Well this is an abandoned town. I guess you're lucky that we were here."

"Yep!"

"Well I'll show to the rode." We walked in silence till he bid me goodbye. I walked till I was out of sight and made my way back to Tyki to see him with the Innocence. I walked up to him as he crushed it.

"Yo Tyki."

"Ready to go home Shounen?"

"Yep." We walked through Rhode's door and appeared in our shared room in Adam's mansion. (A/N: I'm gonna have them share a room because the sleep together every night anyways.)

"Shounen you get cleansed up and I'll go give the report to the Earl. Okay?"

"Okay. Tell Adam I said hi."

"Will do." He walked out the door. I headed to the Bathroom. I took my clothes off and stepped in the shower. I turned it on hot and cringed when the cold eater made impact on my skin. It slowly warmed up. I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair. Thin I grabbed the soap and scrubbed myself clean. When I deemed myself clean enough I got out and dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out.

Tyki was sitting on the bed reading a book. He looked up at me and smirked. "Yo Shounen, Do you want help changing your clothes?" He asked in a deep voice that sent shivers up my spine. I could feel myself blush.

"N-no I'm fine. I can do it by myself." 'Damn, why did I stutter?'

"You sure?" I nodded and walked to the dresser and grabbed one of Tyki's dress shirts and put it on.

I walked over to the Curtains and pulled them shut. I walked back over to Tyki and took his book. "What cha reading'?" I asked with false curiosity.

"Fifty Shades of Gray." (A/N: That's the only book that came to mind. Please don't kill me.)

"Oh." I flipped through the book and landed on a rather informative page. As I read I felt all of my blood run south. I could feel my blush deepen. I looked up and saw Tyki smirking at me. He snuck his hand around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"What's this Shounen?" he asked as he looked at the small tent forming. He leaned in and crushed our lips together in a rough and passionate kiss. I moaned into his mouth and felt him smirk. "Let me help you out here Shounen."

!LEMON!WARNING!

I watched as he slowly unbuttoned the dress shirt I had on. When my chest was exposed he leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth. He sucked on the perk nub while I moaned. His hands roamed all over my body sending shivers up my spine. He leaned up and pulled me up for a kiss. He reached behind me and kneaded my ass. His tongue licked my lower lip asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth and he plunged into the wet cavern. Mapping out every detail. I responded to the kiss and it became a fight for dominance. Tyki won and pulled away. We both gasped for air and he reached into the drawer of the nightstand searching for something. He pulled out a bottle of lotion. He turned us over so he was on top. He licked and nipped his way down my body. Purposely avoiding my hardened member. He made his way back up to my neck and sucked on my collar bone. He kissed my neck and marked it. He then made the journey down my body again but this time the took my aching member into his mouth. I gasped as he bobbed his had up and down. I didn't even notice when the first finger was added. He added another digit and I gasped at the pain tinged pleasure. He scissored his fingers before adding the third and final finger. He took them out and I whimpered at the empty feeling. He placed my legs over his shoulders and aligned himself at my entrance. He pushed in slowly. When I had adjusted I nodded to him and he slowly started to thrust in and out.

"So tight S-Shounen." I groaned at his slow thrusts.

"Faster Tyki." He complied and slammed into me nailing my prostate. "Ah there a-again." He angled himself and pounded mercilessly into me always hitting my sweet spot. "Tyki I-I'm cumming." He thrust harder sending me to my release. "Tyki!" I clamped down on him as I released on our stomachs. As my muscles spasm around him he released his seed inside me. He collapsed beside me on the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lemon End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a while he got up and grabbed a towel and cleaned himself up before doing the same for me. He threw the towel to a corner in the room. He grabbed me and I snuggled into his chest. He pulled the covers up around us "Night Tyki."

"Night Shounen." I let darkness consume me.

 **FIN**

 **Well I wasn't going to do a lemon but then I thought 'Why the hell not. I mean it's three chapters in and they don't even know the pairing. I owe them and apology.' So here it is. I'm sorry if you didn't know this was Poker pair. Please tell me what exorcist to send with Lenalee to the Rewinding Town. I'm Stuck between Kanda and Lavi. So I'm gonna let y'all chose.**

 **~JJ45 out ~(^W^)~**


	5. The Rewinding Town Part 1

Yuuki21: Hey! I'm glad. There is a reason for the fast pace. It will be revealed in latter chapters. You will see how the relationships grew don't worry. * Blush* As I have said this is my first story and I really don't know how to get the [ ]'s yet. I tried something after reading your review but I don't know if it worked. Yes it is Poker pair.

Danny Joey Ketail: well it's here. I'll use him. Thank you for reviewing.

Chapter 5.

~Red's POV~

I walked down the streets of the ark. Looking for someone to hang out with. Adam was away making more akuma. Tyki was with his human friends. Jasdevi was somewhere making trouble. And Sheryl was never an option, he was always so crazy. Probably in the library destroying important books. "Grrh! I'm so bored!" I pulled at my hair. I walked toward the tower at the center when i was suddenly knocked over.

"Red! Melline gave me a mission and said that you could come with me. Wanna go?"

"It's not my choice is it?" I said as a sweat rolled down my face

"Nope!" She smiled brightly and pulled me through one of her doors.

We arrived in front of a town. There was one of those men in the beige trench coats standing by the gate. we walked to the gate and I walked through first. I turned around to see a charged Rhode. "What happened?"

"I guess it doesn't like Noahs." She took in a large breath. "RHODE KAMELOT HAS ARRIVED!" She yelled so loud that I felt like my ears were bleeding.

"Did you have to do that Rhode?" I glared at her.

"Sorry Red. I forgot that your hearing is sensitive." She smiled nervously.

"How can you forget!"

She was fixing to answer me when I saw the redheaded exorcist with a female walk out of a nearby shop. I clasped my hand over her mouth and pulled her into the alleyway. "What was that for?" She gave me her own glare.

"One of the exorcists from mine and Tyki's mission is here, and he knows me." I said with a serous expression on my face.

"Oh. Well this is complicated." She looked around to see if anyone was able to see before she summoned one of her doors.

"You think!" Sarcasm dripped of my voice as we walked through the door and appeared on a rough.

~With the exorcists~ ~Everyone's POV~

Lavi and a greenish-black haired chines girl sat at a booth discussing things.

"How are we going to find this girl?" The girl asked. Looking at a poorly drawn picture. (A/N: I find Allen's poor drawing skills hilarious XD although it did kind of look like Maranda.)

"I don't know Lena-Lady. I guess we could try to ask around." Lavi replied as he scratched his head.

"In-Innocence?" Lavi looked up. There was a tall skiny woman with brown hair up in a bun. She had too much eyeliner on.

"It's you." Just as he was about grab her she jumped out the window. He caught her by the dress. "Wait. We're exorcists. Don't run."

"Exorcists?"

"Yeah. We're here to help."

"Sorry I've been through a lot lately."

"Yes um."

"I would mention it to the vilagers but they would think I'm crazy"

"Just then Lavi noticed the four men who had been staring at them stood up.

"Lenalee take Miranda home." The four men shed their skin.

While Lenalee and Miranda ran from the pub Lavi activated his Imocence. He hit the skull akuma with his fire seal when a playful female voice rang through the air. "How can you have all the fun with out me? Get back here now!~"

Lavi watched as the akuma turned into purple balls of light and shot through the rough.

 **FIN**

Sorry if the chapter is short. We live with my cusion and she just got herself back into jail. Ill try and update soon. Please review. Reviews bring faster updates.

~JJ45 out ~(^W^)~


	6. Valentine's Day Special

**Happy Alentine's Ay for all of my readers out there who won't be getting the V or the D this Valentine's Day.**

 **Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. I honesty have no excuse other than I was being lazy and lack or reviews. Please don't kill me over it. I updated now and hopefully it will be long enough to subdue you until the next update. I will try to update again today or tomorrow. Sometime around then.**

 **Ryuakilover: You're welcome and sorry for taking so long to update. They will meet again. I have a plan for them.**

 **Jy24: Sorry it was short the next part is coming soon.**

 **~Valentine's Day Special~**

~Red's POV~

I walked down the endless roads of the ark. Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I still haven't found a gift for Tyki. I don't want to get him an ordinary present like chocolate or a card. I want to get him something special and I needed help from Rhode. She always seems to come up with the best gift ideas for family so I figured that she could help me. I walked till I finally found her room. Even after all these years I still get lost. I gently knocked on her door until she said "Come in." I walked through the door and was meted by the sight of her dressing up another subhuman girl. She looked up to see who it was since I hadn't said anything to her. When she saw it was me she jumped up and tackled me to the floor with one of her bone crushing hugs. "Red~! What can I do for you?"

"I need your help to find a gift for Tyki. Will you help?" I looked at her with my best puppy dog face I could make.

"Sure anything for you Red. What did you have in mind?"

"Well I want to get him something special that we can both enjoy together."

"I know a place we can go to get a gift but why don't you take him on a date? I'm sure you will both enjoy that." She looked at me with an innocent face but I could see an evil and sadistic glint in her eyes that made my instincts tell me she was planning something and I should keep my guard up.

"Okay let's get the gift first then we can plan out the date." I gave her one of my brilliant smiles that always seemed to brighten one of my family members day.

We walked through one of her doors and landed somewhere in India. She dragged me to a shop that I had no idea what the name read. I walked around and looked at some of the items in the shop. While I was looking a bottle of liquid caught my eye. I looked at the name and it read "Biladi Gujarati" It sounded like cologne and I opened it to smell. It smelled like cinnamon and a scent I had never smelled before but it still smelled good so I took it to the counter where Rhode had a few candies for herself. We walked through her door again and landed in London. She told me to wait outside while she walked into a shop. When she came out she had a bag that I presumed had clothes in it. "What is in there?" I looked at it with curiosity.

She noticed the bottle I had bought in India. "Hey Red can I see that?" I handed it to her. She seemed to study it for an eternity.

When she finally handed it back to me she seemed to be glowing. "What is it? Is it not cologne?"

"No. It is type of candy."

I looked at it and stuck it back in my pocket. She summoned two doors she told me to go through the one on the right and it will take me home so I can get ready for my date with Tyki. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Tyki ready of course. Your date will be tomorrow so be ready around fiveish." With that she walked through her door and it disappeared.

~Time Skip~

I was standing by one of the ark doors. Rhode told me that she and Tyki would meet me here. I was wearing black dress pants with a white button up shirt and a black vest. I had black dress shoes on my feet and a white ribbon around my neck. I had been leaning on the wall for about twenty minutes.

I looked up when I heard two sets of footsteps. Rhode was wearing her usual White dress shirt and skirt with striped leggings. Tyki was wearing a grey suit unsated of his usual black one. "So where will this door take us?"

"You will see. So hurry up and go have fun. I will have everything ready for you when you get home." She smiled and waved at us to go.

We ended up in Japan. That was an odd place to be considering it was currently under the rule of the Earl and almost no humans were alive. The ones that were alive were considered pure and innocent in the eyes of the large clown. They were considered like me except they weren't worthy of living with his family. They were protected by a few level two and three akuma scene level one and four were not capable of living with them. They would kill them even if it was against order. We walked around until it got dark until we reached a park and looked up at the stars. We sat there for a few hours and talked about this and that. When we started getting hungry we walked to a small restaurant near the gate. After we ate we headed back home. We decided we would thank Rhode tomorrow. We headed to our room when I remembered that I still had the candy from India. I took it out of my pocket and tried some. It tasted horrible. Whoever came up with this candy didn't do a very good job. I had drank it all in one gulp and was regretting it.

When we arrived at our room I found the bag from yesterday with a note on it. It read

" _Deer Red,_

 _I bought this outfit for you and Tyki to have some fun. Please do not be shy. Also do not let Tyki see it until you are dressed in it. It is a surprise._

 _-Rhode C."_

I handed Tyki the note and picked up the bag. "Don't peek." I went into the bathroom to change. I opened up the bag and inside was a skimpy made outfit. I put it on. I looked in the mirror and noticed that the short black lace skirt barely went to mid-thigh. The small, form-fitting, button up tank top had two white lace stripes that connected to the buttons. There was a head band and a pair of flats. I put both of them on. I went to pick up the duster when a suddenly pain at the base of my spine and head forced me to kneel down and hold on to the sink for support. It was gone as soon as it came but when I stood up to fix the outfit I noticed a sudden change in my appearance. I gasped when I touched to two red brown cat ears at the top of my head. I turned around and there was a matching cat tail. I looked at them for a while then smirked. This will be fun.

!LEMON!

I walked out of the bathroom to see Tyki sitting on the bed staring at the celling. I walked to the foot of the bed and stared at him thinking of the best way to wake him from his day dream. I decided to climb on top of him and straddle his hips. He looked at me with surprise from my sudden appearance. He stared at my new limbs for a while before noticing what I had on. I could feel him harden at the sight. "What is this Shounnen?"

"Rhode got it. And the ears and tail weren't intentional."

He looked at me for a minute before reaching behind me to grab my tail. The started to stroke it at a slow pace. I felt my blood rush south and I moaned softly. I grabbed onto his shoulders for support. "T-Tyki!" he let go of my tail and unbuttoned the tank top in only a few fluent hand movements. When my pale porcelain skin was free of its confinements he latched on to one of my pert buds. He fondled the other with one of his hands while the other reached for the bottle of lube on the night stand. He pulled back momentarily to open the bottle and cover his fingers in the clear gelatin substance. When he went back to what he was doing he reached behind me with his free hand and circled my entrance. He slowly pushed a finger in through the ring of muscle. When I was prepared he reached down to free his acing member of its confinements. He raised my hips and positioned me over him. He slowly sank me down on his manhood. I moaned when he was fully seethed. I felt myself adjust to his larger size. I pulled Tyki down into a passionate kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. He explored my wet cavern as I rose slowly and sunk back down. I heard him grown low in his throat at the slow pace I set. I repeated the process again and again teasing him. When he had finally had enough he pushed me down onto my back. He pulled out and thrust back in at a faster and harder pace. I was soon close to release and I could tell he was too. "T-Tyki I'm goanna cum. Please." He reached in-between us and took ahold of my weeping member. With a few fast strokes I was calling his name in release. "Tyki!" with a few more thrusts he released deep inside of me. Groaning my name. We laid there coming down from our orgasms. He pulled out of me and held me close. "Happy Valentine's Day Tyki. I love you."

"Love you too Shounnen."

We fell asleep not noticing my can appendages disappearing or the video camera and when Rhode snuck in and took it.

~Rhodes POV~ ~Her Room~

I watched the video and could not help the massive nosebleed that I got. I hid the tape in my drawer of other tapes.

"I can't wait until Halloween."

 **Fin**

 **I felt that Rhode earned herself a place in this chapter with her Yaio fangirlish.**

 **Please review. I only had two reviews in a month so I didn't want to update.**

 **~(^W^)~ JJ45 out.**


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

**Here's part two. Sorry it took so long to update. My computer got broke (I'll spare you the details) so I had to have it fixed. I'm going to try to start having an update every weekend but it might not work. I'm a generally lazy person so yeah. Well enough of me babbling let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Ryuakilover- It's usually associated with chocolate but I guess you're right. Still that was a better present than chocolate right?**

 **~Chapter 5 part 2~**

 **~Red's POV~**

When the akuma returned they looked very frightened. Rhode kept hitting the skull one over the head with Lero. The poor umbrella must have a headache if it is even possible. Is it? I don't know. "Rhode if you break him Earl will punish you."

"You know that's a lie Red. Melline would never hurt me. And you know good and well that Lero is immortal." She looked at me but let him go. "And besides, you or Sheryl would stop him before he got to me."

I looked at her like she was crazy, which she was. Everyone in our family is. "I know Sheryl would but me? What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm your _little sister_ and you love that much."

"Why don't we continue with the matter at hand for now?" I turned my gaze to the Akuma. "What did you find out?"

"Well. There is a woman who knows that things are repeating and the exorcists think that she holds the innocence."

"Oh really." I turned to Rhode with a mischievous look on my face. "Shall we have out fun now?"

 **~Time Skip because we all know what is fixing to happen.~**

I finished chaining the red headed exorcist to the wall when I heard a grunt. I looked to the woman who was nailed to her clock. She looked up with fearful eyes. They searched the dark room for any familiar figure she could see. Her eyes landed on the red head underneath me.

"Lavi? Are you okay?" when she didn't get a response from him she began to panic. "Lavi? Lenalee? Hello?"

"Shut up human." I could tell Rhode was getting irritated from waiting. She had snapped at the akuma for shifting around. I felt the man beneath me shift. He was waking up.

He opened his eyes and looked up. When he saw me he blushed. I felt discussed inside. How could a filthy sub-human think on me in anyway? Sure I was straddling him but that is so I could chain him up. Oh God. That does not make the situation any better. I heard a rattling and realized he was trying to pull free. (I don't have him nailed to the wall because well that's to cruel and it's Lavi were talking about here. He's been through enough hell he doesn't need almost being crucified as another hot spot on his resume.)

He looked at me confused before everything registered in his mind. "Allen what are you doing here?"

I laughed. I mean it was funny. "Hi nice to see you again exorcist." I leaned down and hugged him. "If I remember correctly you name is Lavi right?" All he could do was nod.

"Red get away from him he doesn't deserve your kindness." I heard Rhode say from beside the other exorcist.

I got up and walked over to her. I heard Lavi gasp when he saw his comrade's Body in the chair. Rhode had decided that she would make the exorcist into a doll. "Lenalee!"

"Lavi! Are you okay? Thank God! You wouldn't answer me earlier."

I looked at the woman She was a crying mess. I tuned out their conversation for it was very boring. "Rhode what are we going to do with the other two?"

"Well we could torture them and break their Innocence."

All of a sudden there was a bright light and an orange flash darted out. It was heading straight for us. I picked up Rhode and jumped onto Lero. Apparently while we were trying to figure out what to do with them they had found a way out of their binds. The man grabbed the chair the female exorcist was in and dragged it to a dome of light with a clock pattern on it. Soon They both came out and killed an akuma. I sat Rhode down on Lero and headed for the dome. I have Innocence so it shouldn't harm me. I walked in to see the pigtailed girl tell the other girl Thank you.

"bravo what a wonderful and heartwarming scene. Now this is interesting." I walked up to the older woman. "So you ability is to heal people. That is very helpful. You will be important to the Black Order. The question is will you live or die in here. I' tell you what if you can defeat all the akuma here in less that five minutes I will let you and your new friend go. But if not, then you all will die here. Have fun the timers set.

It took them about four minutes and fifty seconds to defeat the rest of the akuma.

"We accomplished your task now let us go."

"Rhode summon a door were leaving."

"What!"

"I made a deal and I'm going to keep it. Besides we have all the info the Earl wanted. Let's go home and dress Tyki in a dress." That seemed to get her excited. We left through on of her checkered doors and arrived just in time to see Tyki come in. I ran and hugged him.

"Shounnen what is it I can do for you?"

"I want you to play with me and Rhode."

I dragged him off to Rhodes room as he protested. He would not be going anywhere for at least a couple of hours.

 **FIN**

 **Again Sorry it took so long for me to update then again I only got one review. I'm going to spend most of my energy on this story. So those of you who are reading my other ones I probably won't update them until later on in the week if I even have time. Well thanks for reading this piece of crap story. I really appreciate it.**

 **-JJ45 Out ~(^W^)~**


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so I want to start updating again. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while I haven't really had time. I spent the last few days helping my Grandmother build her garden. So I haven't really been able to get my laptop. Though I have spent what time I can reading my favorite stories and reviewing if I could. Well I want to know which story you guys want me to update this month. What I'm saying is I'm going to focus on one story each month. Also I know I make many mistakes and I could use a beta. If any of you are willing to P.M. me. It would help a lot. Well to the story.

~Tyki's POV~

Red and I were sitting in the Earl's office. Red wanted to meet my human friends. But there was one problem. And we were currently sitting in front of him. The Earl. He was just way to overprotective of Red.

"Please Adam, Tyki wouldn't let them hurt me?" Poor Red was on his knees begging.

"But what if you cross paths with an exorcist?" Red sent him his best puppy dog look. "What if you and Tyki get separated?" The Earl was now receiving a kicked puppy look from Red. "Fine." Red ran up and hugged him. "But if he comes home with even one scratch you will receive punishment Tyki." If looks could kill I swear I would have been overkilled.

"O-Of course. I would never let harm come to Shounen." Crap. I stuttered. I could see Red sweat drop.

"Adam, you're making him feel uncomfortable. I will be fine. You forget I'm not weak. I'm a Noah." Red pouted.

"I know. I don't think you're weak." The Earl said. "But still. I don't want you hurt. Now go it's going to get dark soon. You better get going if you want to make the last train."

"Ok Bye Adam"

"Bye Earl"

We said our goodbyes as we ran out the door before he could change his mind.

"Which train station are we going to?" Red asked

"We're going to …"

~Time skip brought to you by chibi Kanda-Red's POV~

We got off the train and I saw a group of sub-humans running towards us. "Tyki!" a small blond boy with a mask on yelled and ran up to hug the Portuguese beside me. I felt a small hint of jealousy when he bent down and picked up the small boy but I pushed that aside. "Ne, Tyki who is this?" The boy peaked at me curiously from the side.

"This is Allen." Tyki looked at me to see if he introduced me correctly. I was happy he didn't tell them my real name.

"Hi. Who are you?" I asked him.

He looked Tyki in the eye trying to figure out if he could trust me. Tyki nodded. "I'm Ezze. And that's Momo and Clark. The two men behind him waved.

I watched Tyki put Ezze down and turn to me. "Let's go to the hotel."

 **~FIN~**

Thanks for reading. Sorry for the short chapter.

~JJ45 Out ~(^W^)~


End file.
